


Totally Wired

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Violence, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Hank stumbled on what pleasured Connor though it was a total accident it turned into something more. The first time it seemed as if it were an accident but, eventually, Hank caught on.





	1. Chapter 1

 During an investigation, a deviant had approached Connor. The android tried to reason with the deviant but it was no use. Before fleeing, the deviant stabbed Connor in his stomach. The android clutched his side as he fell to the floor, making small grunts as he tried to upload his memories. After calling Hank's name for a while, the man finally found him.

  He sounded horrified as he shouted Connor's name before running to his side. "L-Lieutenant, It's not that bad, just some wires. I can't reach it but, I'm sure you can. It won't stop the bleeding, but it'll help."

 The more robotic tone and stutter Connor had horrified Hank. Connor had never had an injury like this before, sure he'd been stabbed and burned but, usually, it killed him there. He didn't feel pain but, he felt scared and nervous about his state of health. Hank thought that his android looked absolutely horrible, he made small sounds he had never heard from an android. "I'd screw you up. I don't think I can." Connor grabbed his arm, blinking quickly, "I really need you to, Hank. It's worth a try."

  The man decided that if it was the only way to help Connor, of course, he'd do it. Hank reached into the wound, grabbing two wires caused Connor's eyes to open and his hips to jet forward. Hank looked down at the android, "You alright there?" Connor bit his lip, nodding profusely, "Yeah, just connect it already, Lieutenant." Hank nodded as he slowly connected either end of the frayed wire back together. Instantly, his LED whirred loudly as he let out a breathy moan. It certainly wasn't painful for Connor and Hank sensed this. "How do you feel, Connor?" Connor looked up at him with a small grin, "Can you make sure it's connected. I don't want it to come undone once I get up."

  Hank stumbled on his words before nodding, "Totally, Con." It was bullshit and Hank knew it but, if it was a reason to touch Connor he'd do it. Hank ran his finger down the length of the wire which caused Connor to moan, his face turning a soft blue, "Hank!" As soon as he said it, the android wanted to shut down immediately. The man stared at Connor, wide-eyed and surprised, "I'm pretty sure it's connected."

  He'd be lying if he didn't find pleasure in watching Connor like this. He hated seeing Connor in pain but, he was glad Connor was enjoying something he was doing to him. Connor wanted to protest and tell him it isn't on tight enough but, he decided not to push it, "Uh, yeah! Thanks, Lieutenant." Hank smirked, "Any time, Con." For the first time, Connor felt incredibly embarrassed.

 

If people like this, I'll make a second chapter. I'm not sure if people want to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

  For the past three days, Connor had been trying to avoid Hank the best he could. Of course, that's difficult when you work together but, it was enough for Hank to notice.  Connor had been working at his desk for a while, Hank leaned against the edge of his desk, "Connor, I want to address the elephant in the room." Of course, Connor didn't understand the expression so, he looked around before, blushing and realizing that there, in fact, was no elephant in the room. Connor said, "Look, I reacted with the way I was programmed to. If you mistook it for something else, then you're wrong." Hank raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed and skeptical he asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Hold on, Connor," Hank murmured as he kept some pressure on the android's gaping wound. Sounds of traffic and footsteps surrounded the two as Connor lie down on the floor of the alleyway. Connor closed his eyes, "Just reinsert the wire, Lieutenant." They all looked the same to the older man, he was worried he would mess it up somehow, "I don't think I can, Connor. Can you wait a bit for the trucks?" The android grabbed Hank's arm and shook his head, "Please, Lieutenant." Slowly, he lifted his hand off Connor's torso. As soon as he connects the wire back, the android's eyes shot open. With a breathy exhale that sounded too much like a moan Connor said, "Thanks, Lieutenant." The reaction took Hank by surprise, he just chuckled, "Yeah, don't worry about it." The android had to admit it felt nice; it felt different, so he already wanted more. If he quickly unplugged his own wire in a few days, that'd be too obvious, but if he did it too soon that would be even more suspicious. Soon enough, the CyberLife trucks came to repair Connor. Hank couldn't get the thought of the sound that Connor made out of his brain, but he couldn't do much about it; the truck had already sped away leaving Hank alone in the dark alleyway.

This time it was Connor's fault that he had gotten into an accident. At a crime scene, he used a knife to pry open his torso compartment. He ripped out a wire letting error messages flood his mind. The android was sick and he knew it, but the first time it happened was addicted. In a hoarse voice, he shouted, "Hank!"

   Connor closed his eyes debating whether he should say the truth, "I think I did but, I don't think I was supposed to." Hank chuckled, "You're a deviant, eh?" The android shook his head, "Don't say it so loud, Lieutenant. It's harmless!" Now, Hank wasn't sure what to do. Did he enjoy it because it was Hank or did he enjoy it because he hadn't experienced it before? Maybe asking the android on a date would be the way to tell, "Err, Connor!" The android looked back up at him, "How would you feel about getting dinner after work."

  Connor tilted his head, "You know I can't eat." He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, of course, he had forgotten that. "What about seeing a movie? You can do that, right?" Androids can see movies and enjoy it so, Connor said, "Yeah! That sounds good, Lieutenant." Hank wasn't sure that Connor understood it was a date, "It'll be a date," he looked around, "Uh, if you are comfortable with it, of course." Once he realized what Hank meant, he blushed and nodded, "I'd still enjoy that, Lieutenant." This was a historic event, an android had asked out a human.

  Sure, it had happened before but, it was so different between the two that were complete opposites. This time, Hank tried to avoid any conversations with the android so, he could think of things to say on their date. Movie dates didn't require much talking to occur so, Hank chose it on purpose. At work, he purchased tickets and printed them; These were two things he was prohibited from doing but, he still did it anyway. 


End file.
